


neighbors?

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [9]
Category: No Fandom, Paranoiac
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shinji Miura - Freeform, also i love this bb sm, i don't know how i cope with this but enjoy lmao, reader - Freeform, this gave is very underrated y'all should check it out, uncategorized fandom - Freeform, underrated!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: Being stuck at this hellhole isn’t bad after all.





	neighbors?

**Author's Note:**

> // if you aren’t that familiar with this game, search it up! i just want to let out my feelings lmaoooo

* * *

There she was. Watching some random show on the television. She recently moved in her aunt’s old household, and everything seemed “fine” for her own definition.

Somewhat, a monster trying to kill her every night? Hair going out of a tax machine? Hell, even those old stuffed toys at the basement as well.

As she was about to go in a deep slumber, the house doorbell rang, instantly making her to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, standing up, while she progressed at the main door.

As she did, she saw a young boy as her age, spiky jet black hair, with some sort of apple green eyes. She gave the person a beamy smile, as a timid, rubicund tint leaked into her cheeks as she nervously smiled and bit her lip.

“Uh, you seemed pretty new around this neighborhood. I don’t want to sound like a weirdo, or an eccentric person to you, but here’s a welcome gift for you.” he shyly smiled, before looking away.

She chuckled, before taking his offer. As she did, their hands were rubbed at each other. Her soft, fingertips slowly slid away, as they both chuckled, before looking away as well.

> “You don’t seemed pretty bad.”

He faced you, before he chuckled, “You think I’m that bad to you?”

She giggled, as she cluthed both her arms at her stomach, trying to hold her laughter. _She has a beautiful laugh. Her smile, it’s really contagious._ He thought.

He held out his hand, “Shinji Miura.”

She stopped laughing, before taking his hand, shaking it, “(First name) (Last name).”

Miura slyly smiled, before stepping out of her doorway, making his way outside. But before he turn back, he glanced at (First name).

“We should hang out sometime, cutie.” he grinned, before he turned back, waving his arms at her.

Her cheeks scorched full of sanguine red, as she squealed, not dropping his gift. She opened the cute little (favorite color) box, it was a (favorite color) bracelet, with a little message inside the box.

> _Hope we could get along, neighbor._

(First name) smiled at herself, before wearing the bracelet, before looking at the neighborhood, looking for where he is. Gladly, she saw him just across the street.

Miura gave her a wave, grinning cheesily. Being all flustered, she waved timidly, before hiding her face in embarrassment.

I guess being stuck in this hellhole wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

 


End file.
